


don't fret precious, i'm here

by Ravenspear



Series: tumblr wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/pseuds/Ravenspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>I hate you</em>," Scott hisses between clenched teeth, his breath hot and stinging against Peter's lips, still so close they're almost touching. "I don't <em>want </em>this," Scott whispers, the words emerging in a half sob as his face falls, and the boy smells like despair and shame and lust, sharp and bittersweet.</p><p>"I know," Peter tells him, even though they both know he heard the skip in Scott's heartbeat, even though they both know it's a lie in all the ways that truly count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fret precious, i'm here

Scott’s lips are soft, but there is nothing gentle in the press of them against Peter’s. Scott kisses him harsh and vicious, and Peter can feel bruises blooming under the crushing pressure, bruises he knows will leave his mouth red and sore for hours, maybe _days_ , because nothing heals slower than an alpha’s touch, dealt in anger.

“ _I hate you_ ,” Scott hisses between clenched teeth, his breath hot and stinging against Peter’s lips, still so close they’re almost touching - because for all his rage, Scott can’t let him go - his fingers, his _claws_ , still curled in Peter’s shirt, keeping him in place. “I don’t _want_ this,” Scott whispers, the words emerging in a half sob as his face falls, and the boy smells like despair and shame and lust, sharp and bittersweet.

“I know,” Peter tells him, even though they both know he heard the skip in Scott’s heartbeat, even though they both know it’s a lie in all the ways that truly count. “I know,” he tells him, because Peter may be cruel by nature, but he knows the value of mercy. Humiliating Scott would be a fun thrill, fueling his self loathing until he breaks under the weight of it, but there is no lasting victory to be found there, or at least not of a kind he _wants_ , anymore. But in _kindness_ … Oh, kindness is far more insidious a blade.

And one he finds, these days, so much sweeter to wield.

“Scott, it’s alright. Don’t cry,” Peter murmurs, just in time for the tears to begin falling, and he wipes them away with his fingers; soft, gentle touches that Scott allows because they’re not what he expects, and he doesn’t know how to guard against them. “Shhh, sweetheart, it’s not your fault,” he says, runs his fingers through Scott’s hair, down his neck, the way he might have comforted a child, had he ever been that kind of uncle, had he ever been a father.

Scott’s sobbing now - desperate, heartbroken sounds - and he all but collapses the scant inches remaining between their bodies, clinging helplessly as he buries his face in Peter’s neck, muffles his keening cries against Peter’s skin.

And Peter… Peter wraps his arms around him, keeps him steady as he shakes, because all he’s ever wanted has been _this_ , to be the _one_ thing holding Scott up.

“It’s not you,” Peter whispers into the boy’s hair, hand resting at Scott’s hip, almost but not quite touching the scar that isn’t there except for in their minds’ eyes. “It’s _this_. The bond. It’s _making_ you feel this way. None of this is _you_.”

And if his heart skips… Well. They’re both liars tonight.


End file.
